birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
BT Uno
BT Uno is a dream game made by BT Productions. Gameplay As the title suggests, this is a variation of Uno. However, there are special wild cards depicting characters appearing in BT Productions. Each special wild card has a different effect. Special Wild Cards Here are the special wild cards and their effects. * Mario (Power Star): If a Draw 2 or a Wild Draw 4 is played against someone, this card can be played to block the effect. * Luigi (Negative Zone): All other players must immediately play a green or Wild card or draw 3 cards. A color of play is then chosen at random. * Dragonbird (Darkness Blast): The next player who has to draw cards for any reason must draw an additional 2 cards. * Dragonlord (Darkness Storm): A stronger version of Dragonbird's effect. The next player who has to draw cards for any reason must draw an additional 4 cards. * Pikachu (Electric Shock): All other players must show a yellow card from their hand. All players who cannot do so must draw 3 cards. * Blazer (Blazing Fire): The player targeted with this attack must draw cards until he or she either draws a red card or draws 5 cards. If that player draws a red card, he or she plays it and play then continues. If he or she does not draw a red card, the player who played this card will choose the next color of play. * Meloetta (Number Song): For several turns, all players can only play number cards. Players who play an action card or a wild card must draw 1 card. * Fortune Secretii (Unlucky 7): The next player draws cards until he or she gets a 7 card. That player's next turn is skipped. * Tottie Babs (Too Bad): Target a player to receive the "Too Bad" treatment. That player is forced to discard all action cards, then place a random card on top of that to block all effects. If a player does not have an action card, he or she is forced to draw cards until he or she does get an action card. The random card on top determines the color of play. * Bruce Secretii (Secretii Magic): Bruce blasts everyone else with Secretii Magic, causing their turns to be skipped. The player who played this card immediately takes another turn. * Yoshi Secretii (Yoshi Camo): This card acts like a wild card. The player who played this card cannot choose the next color of play however. After it is played, the next player can only play a red or a yellow card. * Patty (Party Jinx): Everyone receives a "Jinx" card, which when played has the same effect as a random action card. * Bowser Junior (Shadow Mario Paint): Shadow Mario paints everyone's cards, changing them to different colors. Wild cards are not affected by this. * Dirt Secretii (Grimy Water): The player targeted with this attack gets sprayed by grimy water, changing all of their cards to blue cards. Wild cards are not affected by this. * Lily Secretii (Seduction): Everyone else must skip their next turns. The only way to be immune to this effect is to have a hand of yellow cards only. Wild cards are not immune to the effect. * Ben Wilburn Warner (Benevolence): Everyone else must play a random card, in the order of their turns. The card on top determines the color of play. * Scotty Raven Jay (Discard All): The player that used this card determines the next color of play, then discards all cards of that color. * Mike Macaw (Discard Green): Everyone must discard all of their green cards. The player that used this card then determines the next color of play. Category:Browse